


the pie maker

by Midnight93



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight93/pseuds/Midnight93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her pies were horrible, but she was the most beautifully alluring woman I had ever seen. I couldn't stay away for too long.</p><p> </p><p>I restarted. I only liked the first chapter so you'll have to start at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done this before. I hope y'all like it.

She is the most alluring woman I have ever seen. The way she moves as she kneads the dough for her pies is hypnotic. The otherwise hidden muscles in her arms stand out as she throws her wait into flattening the dough. 

"Ere ya go miss."

I jump at the sound of her voice right beside. "T-thank you Ms. Lovett," I manage to stutter, trying to conceal my eyes traveling up her body until I meet her eyes,"It smells delicious. What did you say this was again?"

"It's jus a meat pie darling. The same one ya get every day. Eat up."

I can't help but stare a she walks away. Her hips making my mouth water more than her meat pies ever could. I force the food into my mouth, managing to keep from grimacing a my mind wanders.  
\---  
I run my fingers through her hair, sighing contentedly at the feel of her in my arms.

"Nellie, you don't know how long I've waited for you," I slide my hand down her arm, taking her hand in mine. Looking at her beautifully frightened face, I kiss the tip of her index finger, bringing each finger to my lips in quick succession. "Do not be afraid my love. I will not hurt you, only show you what good a woman can be for you."

I pull her forward into my arms, slipping my fingers between the buttons running down the back of her dress as I kiss her deeply. A low moan escapes her as I trail my fingers across the skin I just bared. She slides her arms around my neck, locking me in place as she pulls away for air. "Sarah," she whispers.

I kiss her again, my hands slipping her sleeves off her shoulders.  
\---  
I'm brought back to reality by a crash followed by Nellie's curses.

"Dammit. Bloody hell that fucking pan."

As I watch, Nellie comes flying into the room. "I hope you only wanted one miss. Unless you like eating off the floor." She stands over me. I'm terrified she'll hear my heart pounding.

"N-n-no. That's alright this is it." I hastily place my coin on the table and run from the meat shop. Damn my nerves. She it's beautiful. I want nothing more than to hold her, I think to myself as a walk down the street. I want nothing more than Nellie Lovett.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in front of the pie shop, slowly eating the horrid meat pie. She couldn't cook to save her life, but she could love off of her velvet voice and hypnotic body if she wanted to. 

My eyes wondered to the loft above her shop. I had heard it was a barber shop. 

"What an interesting place for that," I spoke to the deserted street. 

"I get quite a few clients up there," I started at the sound of an angels voice next to my ear. 

"I- I'm sorry sir. I hadn't noticed you come up. I didn't mean any offence. I just thought it strange to be on top of the pie shop. I mean I- I've never gotten any hair in my pie from Ms. Nellie but but..." I trailed off, realizing I'd been babbling like a fool.

"I wouldn't imagine you'd even notice if there was hair in your pie," the beautifully pale man smirked," You're too busy starring at Ms. Lovett to notice what you put in your mouth. "

My entire body flushed at his words. I averted my eyes, too embarrassed to look at him.

"Darling, don't be embarrassed. Nellie is the only reason any one walks into that place. Every one in town knows her pies are barely edible. Here come up and get a hair cut. I'll take your mind off of lovely Nellie Lovett."

I snuck a glance at the man's face. He had a devilishly charming smile on and a mischievous glint to his eyes. My body shook with the implication in his words, my heart thundering in my chest.

"Come my dear. If you don't like how I help you forget Ms. Lovett, you may leave. Something tells me you'll enjoy what I want to do to you though."

He extended his hand, an invitation for things I couldn't even wrap my mind around. Almost of its own accord, my hand took his and I allowed myself to be lead up those stairs to a place I'd never imagined being.


End file.
